


Together, Stronger Than Ever

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional, Galen Erso lives, M/M, POV Bodhi Rook, Reunions, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Bodhi had imagined that if he ever saw Galen again, he would run into his arms like a character in some romantic holodrama. But when Cassian and Jyn lead the battered and bruised man onto the ship, all he can do is press a hand to his mouth and back into a seat before his shaky legs dump him to the floor.





	

Bodhi had imagined that if he ever saw Galen again, he would run into his arms like a character in some romantic holodrama. But when Cassian and Jyn lead the battered and bruised man onto the ship, all he can do is press a hand to his mouth and back into a seat before his shaky legs dump him to floor. It hadn't hit him until this exact moment that he _hadn't_ expected to see Galen again, hadn't expected the Empire to let either of them live long enough, and now he's _here_ , and it's overwhelming.

There are tears in his eyes, spilling over his cheeks, and he tries to brush them away, not because they're embarrassing, but because they're keeping him from drinking in the other man. Galen is clearly injured, the way he's suspended between the other two rebels, but it doesn't appear life-threatening, and Bodhi wants to cry all over again in shear relief.

“ _Galen_ ,” he finally manages to croak, voice shaky and soft.

“Bodhi.” Galen's eyes meet him, and he smiles, pure and beautiful and heartbreaking. He pulls away from Jyn and Cassian and stumbles across the ship, and Bodhi is pulled to him like magnetism, standing and meeting him halfway, their arms entangling, and Bodhi sinks into his warmth, the shuttle and the rest of its occupants fading away.

“I thought I'd never see you again.”

“If it meant you were safe, I wouldn't have minded.” Galen pulls back and frames Bodhi's face in his hands, leaning in to kiss him softly. “I'm so proud of you, dear heart.”

Bodhi merely holds him tighter. “If I'd let you down, I couldn't bear it.”

“You didn't. I was right to trust you.” Galen's arms around him are warm and strong, and Bodhi feels truly safe for maybe the first time since the Empire intially got its claws into him.

There's the sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat, and Bodhi reluctantly pulls away - but Galen snakes their fingers together and holds on tight. Their mission isn't over yet, and they'll have some explaining to do after this display, but Bodhi feels he can face anything now that he's back at Galen's side.


End file.
